El joyero
by Leia's diary
Summary: La boda de Candy inspirada de A Final Story de K. Mizuki


**El Joyero**

 _por Leia Neige_

 _(Traduccion por mi estimada Anneth White)_

Sola en su habitación, Candy estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, mirándose a sí misma, confundida. A lo largo de todos estos años ella había tratado intensamente de distanciarse de la idea de tener un gran día como éste, sin ni siquiera darse la esperanza, ni por un instante, de que se podría hacer realidad. Sin embargo, la encantadora imagen que se reflejaba daba fe de que era real y de que su sueño se cumpliría. Ella podía distinguir claramente en su mirada la maravillosa sensación que la habitaba, cubierta inmediatamente por una perplejidad que no arrastraba ninguna tristeza, pero sí una emoción muy intensa que hacía colmar sus ojos de lágrimas. ¡Ella iba a casarse! ¡Ella iba a casarse con… ÉL!, y por esto, difícilmente podía creer lo que estaba experimentando. Se ajustó de nuevo la guirnalda que sostenía su velo, la que fue cuidadosamente colocada en su cabeza por Annie, hacía unos pocos minutos, recordando que le había dado la orden de no tocarla más hasta que terminara la ceremonia.

\- ¡Ups! Si Annie me sorprendiera haciendo esto, ¡me regañaría fuertemente!, se dijo internamente sonriendo. ¡"Creo que ella está aún más nerviosa que yo"!

En una escala de 1 al 10, era seguro que su amiga hubiera hecho explotar el medidor cuando tomó tan seriamente a cargo la organización de la boda de su amiga. Desde que se enteró de esta maravillosa noticia, se había hecho cargo de todas las preparaciones, y le había prohibido a todos que pudieran tomar su lugar. Era la boda de Candy, y todo tenía que ser perfecto, considerando la relación de hermandad que las unía.

La joven mujer se acercó a la ventana medio abierta y escondida tras la cortina, que se movía por una leve brisa, empezó a observar a los invitados que poco a poco iban llegando y se agrupaban en el jardín del Hogar de Pony. Desde donde ella estaba parada, ubicada en el segundo piso de la nueva extensión que Albert había financiado, podía tranquilamente disfrutar de cómo se iba desarrollando el comienzo de esa tarde de Mayo. A pesar de la distancia, fácilmente reconocía a las personas presentes y se entretenía con su comportamiento: Annie, llevando un traje sublime de seda, de color rosa grisáceo, más ancho en su espalda, lo que hacía resaltar su fina silueta, corría en todas direcciones, con una expresión severa, como si fuera de vida o muerte. La veía dar sus últimas instrucciones a los sirvientes, hablar con el chef, quien había venido especialmente de Francia para crear el banquete para la noche y quien le había mostrado el menú definitivo con un manierismo exagerado, como si estuviera presentando el certificado de nacimiento del pequeño Jesús. Patty, la segunda dama de honor, la seguía como si fuera su sombra pero con una actitud más relajada, maravillándose con los ramos de rosas Dulce Candy que habían sido atadas a las cercas del orfanato, y acariciando la mejilla de uno de los niños del Hogar de Pony que pasaba a su lado, saludando de mano a personas desconocidas, aquí y allí, e invitándolos a ingresar a la capilla, después sorprendiéndose por el llamado de Annie, mucho menos receptiva a la atmósfera serena del lugar. La tía abuela Elroy, cuya salud desmejoraba poco a poco, observaba con una mirada ausente las idas y venidas, mientras permanecía sentada en su silla de ruedas bajo la sombra de un avellano. Sus sobrinas, Sarah Leagan, madre de Neal y Eliza y Janice, madre de Archie, la acompañaban en silencio, pues habían perdido su voz cuando descubrieron el modesto lugar en donde se celebraría la más codiciada y famosa boda. Neal y Eliza no habían sido invitados a la celebración. Por razones personales, ÉL había impuesto su deseo y nunca cambió de opinión a pesar de las súplicas de Candy.

"Los parientes de los Leagan son una cosa, aunque no me agradan mucho", había exclamado ÉL, cuando revisó la lista de invitados. "Pero sus detestables hijos ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!"

"¡Trata de ser un poco tolerante! Todavía son parte de mi familia, sin importar lo que digamos. ¡No los puedo ofender!"

"¡No me importa! ¡No quiero a esos buitres en el día más importante de mi vida! ¡Haría algo de lo que no me arrepentiré si los veo!"

"Por favor, no te enojes. ¡Ellos no lo valen!" había dicho ella, imaginando sin ninguna dificultad la escena. "No lo discutiremos más"

Temiendo a la reacción extrema de su futuro esposo, ella había tachado los nombres de Neil y Eliza de su lista con su mejor estilógrafo. La tía abuela Elroy ciertamente tendría dificultad para aceptar su decisión, pero sería mejor arriesgarse a su furia que ser testigo de una pelea durante la ceremonia. Como sea, Candy disfrutó mucho llevando a cabo esta decisión y la aplicó concienzudamente.

Annie le había contado después que Eliza casi se había desmayado cuando se enteró que no estaba invitada a la boda.

"¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Con un pequeño esfuerzo, se hubiera desmayado para bien!", le había dicho, riendo.

"Oh, vamos Annie, esto no es muy caritativo de tu parte", Candy había mostrado una expresión de ofensa engañosa con ojos maliciosos, mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el mentón a su amiga, quien se había reído más. Esta boda estaba claramente cambiando a la gente, aún a los más tímidos.

Después de un instante, ella buscó a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony y finalmente las encontró en el otro extremo del jardín, conversando con el señor Cartwright y el señor Steve, padre adoptivo de Tom. Los rayos del sol jugaban con los lentes de la anciana mujer, quien sonreía benevolentemente. Se reflejaban pequeños rayos de luz en sus gafas, como disfrutando del maravilloso entorno. Candy pensó que podrían ser las lágrimas de alegría de la Señorita Pony, brillando claramente a través de sus lentes.

"Tssss! "Debería usar un sombrero Señorita Pony. No me gustaría que le diera insolación", se dijo a sí misma, preocupada. Justo entonces, se fijó en Annie, quién deslizándose entre los invitados sostenía un sombrero tejido, que tiernamente colocó sobre la cabeza de su madre. Annie estaba innegablemente revelándose como una maravillosa organizadora, cuidando todo y a todos, para que el evento se desarrollara de la mejor forma.

Fue en este momento cuando Candy se movió, por la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha notando SU presencia entre el grupo de jóvenes de la misma edad. Vestido con un traje de paño oscuro que mostraba un alto contraste con la blancura de su camisa, que había dejado un poco abierta, y el nudo de la corbata aún sin ajustar, se observaba relajado, a pesar de la tensión que debería estar sintiendo. Archie, llevando el traje escocés con los colores de la familia Andrew, lanzó un chiste que hizo reír a sus compañeros. Tom, el amigo de la niñez de Candy, le dio una buena palmada a la espalda de su amado, por lo que pudo fácilmente deducir que la conversación estaba impregnada de bastante humor. Ella podía distinguir sus hombros, ahora más anchos por su madurez, sacudiéndose por la risa, deteniéndose, y después volviendo a sacudirse, por lo que estaba deleitada al ver la franca complicidad que unía a este joven hombre que ella amaba, con sus apreciados amigos. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no notó inmediatamente que él se había girado y había levantado su cabeza hacia su ventana. Sus ojos verdosos con visos azul turquesa, la observaban a través de sus largos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su divino rostro y buscaban encontrarse con una mirada suya. Como hipnotizada, ella permaneció inmóvil, inmersa en la mirada magnética que a menudo la hacía perder el control. Su corazón latió más aprisa, golpeando contra su pecho como un caballo galopando. Escondida tras la cortina, su mano se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, y cerró sus ojos. Ella sabía que él no podía verla, pero le parecía escucharlo murmurar tiernas y dulces palabras buscando su atención, palabras que ya no sentía vergüenza de susurrarle. ÉL, tan reticente a expresar sus sentimientos, tan resistente a mostrar cualquier demostración de emoción, sabía ahora mostrar libremente lo que se había guardado para sí durante todos estos largos años, protegiendo lo que él consideraba lo más precioso, dentro de lo más profundo de su ser.

"Yo también te amo, mi amor…", murmuró ella, con su garganta apretada por la tensión que la invadía.

Llegó una brisa más fuerte, elevando levemente la cortina y ella se refugió inmediatamente detrás de la pared.

 _"¡Por Dios!, ¡Él no debe verme! Es de mala suerte ver a la futura esposa antes de la boda"_

Con su corazón palpitando, optó por un último intento y dio un último vistazo a la ventana para ver si él aún estaba mirando hacia ella. Como respuesta, ella notó SU sensual curvatura en sus labios mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa que terminó por conquistarla. Realmente, el poder que él tenía sobre ella sugería que su futuro juntos no sería muy común, y ella se sonrojó, confesándose a sí misma que estaba ansiosa por compartirlo con él.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una refinada y sofisticada silueta ingresó a la habitación. Era SU madre, una deslumbrante mujer, que a pesar de sus 50 años, tenía una belleza surreal que su hijo había generosamente heredado. Los mismos ojos color turquesa se posaron en Candy y se entrecerraron con alegría.

"Mi niña, perdona mi intromisión, no quise molestarte durante tus últimos momentos como una joven mujer soltera, pero quiero darte alto que tiene un gran valor sentimental"

Mientras decía esto, le entregó una bolsa de terciopelo púrpura que en el fondo guardaba algo de forma rectangular. Candy dudó un instante para luego tomar la bolsa con sus manos, abriéndola a medias y sacando el objeto que estaba en su interior. Visiblemente sorprendida, elevó su rostro hacia su futura suegra, quien la estaba observando en silencio, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Es un joyero o una caja de tesoros, dependiendo de cómo lo quieras usar…"

"Es demasiado bello", exclamó Candy, cubriendo su boca con su mano, para esconder su estupefacción. "No puedo aceptar semejante objeto esplendoroso"

Sus ojos nunca habían visto semejante perfección. Del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, la cubierta hecha de una valiosa madera, con incrustaciones de madre perlas, perlas grises y blancas, y esculpido con corales para formar un paisaje oriental, digno de las mil y una noches. La delicadeza y cuidado tomados para fabricar este objeto reflejaba no solo su rareza, sino la importancia de su dueño: quizás un rey o un alto dignatario de la nobleza.

"El padre de mi hijo me lo ofreció hace mucho tiempo…" dijo la dama elegante con un tono neutral, a pesar de la amarga sonrisa que evocaba el recuerdo de una herida profunda. "Este objeto data de la época de las grandes cruzadas en la Edad Media y es heredada de padre a hijo".

"Entonces yo no soy la persona que debe recibirlo… le pertenece a ÉL…" insistió Candy, negando con su cabeza. Y caminó a través del cuarto para poner la caja en la mesita de noche cerca de su cama.

Una suave mano la tomó por su muñeca y la apretó firmemente. Un par de ojos turquesa se hundieron en la profundidad de sus ojos de color verde océano para capturar su atención.

"Ya no, mi niña. ÉL insistió fuertemente en que te lo diera. Tú eres lo más preciado en su vida, y ÉL quiere que tú seas su guardián, como lo has sido siempre de su corazón…"

"Señora Baker, Yo…"

"Vamos Candy, puedes llamarme Eleanor. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Te recuerdo justo como una adolescente, luchando fieramente para sacarlo a ÉL de su desesperación. Aún no he olvidado las lágrimas que derramaste, ni los sacrificios que hiciste para aliviar su existencia. Estoy y estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por eso. Qué satisfacción para una madre saber que su hijo es amado por una alma tan noble. Recé mucho para verlos a ustedes reunidos de nuevo y atesoro que este día tan largamente esperado finalmente llegó. Tú serás mi hija en unos pocos minutos y no puedo expresar mi deleite adecuadamente, ÉL no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección que tú. Mi hijo es el hombre más feliz gracias a ti."

"Y yo soy la mujer más feliz", dijo ella, abrazando a la famosa actriz con sus ojos húmedos por la emoción. "Gracias por haber dado en nacimiento a alguien como ÉL".

Ella se retiró un poco y se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Eleonor se nublaba por las lágrimas. No pudo retener un gemido y confesó, temblorosamente:

"Siempre es muy difícil para mí pensar en el pasado… Mi existencia no tenía sentido sin él. Perderlo cuando justo nos habíamos reencontrado fue algo inaguantable para mí, una real ruptura, una pérdida inconmensurable, cada día más doloroso que el siguiente. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de reemplazarlo ¿sabe? ¡NUNCA!"

Eleanor apretó la mano de Candy de manera más fuerte para expresar su entendimiento.

"Y cuando el vino a mí, después de todos estos años, ocultando sus incertidumbres acerca de mí, pensé que el espacio que nos separaba, esa invisible línea que se había creado entre nosotros nos haría separar de nuevo. Fue difícil para nosotros aceptar que podíamos disminuir estas barreras que no nos permitían amarnos, pensando que este amor estaba prohibido para nosotros, y que se había desvanecido de nuestros pensamientos para siempre. Sin embargo, fueron derribadas una tras otra. Su presencia aquí es la última prueba de esto. A pesar de esto, aún tengo dificultad para creer que esto no es más que un maravilloso sueño. ¡Tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que nunca ocurrió!"

"Tú no estás soñando, Candy" le respondió Eleanor mientras le sostenía el rostro a la joven mujer entre sus manos. "¡Abre bien tus oídos y lee mis labios! Vas a ser la Señora de Terrence Graham Grandchester. Nada les puede ocurrir a ustedes dos. Lo único que deben hacer es decirle "sí" al sacerdote"

Abrumada, Candy asintió, suspirando ¡Realmente se iba a casar con Terry¡ ¡TERRYYYYY! Tenía muchos deseos de gritar su nombre y liberar la inmensa alegría que ardía dentro de ella. De manera espontánea, abrazó a Eleanor y la apretó contra su corazón, con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por su linda cara.

El movimiento de una persona en la habitación interrumpió su liberación emocional. Era Albert vestido con su traje escocés, el mismo que llevaba el Príncipe de la Colina, pero adaptado a su nueva estatura como un hombre entrando recién en sus cuarenta años. La madre de Terry partió en ese momento para unirse a su hijo, quien la estaba esperando a los pies de la capilla para ir con ella al altar. Visiblemente emocionado, la cabeza de la familia Andrew permaneció con ojos de admiración observando a Candy.

"!Qué bella te ves, Candy!. Sabía que tenías una belleza extraordinaria, pero con este vestido ¡te ves deslumbrante!"

Candy bajó su mirada, sonrojándose. Con el rabillo del ojo se observó cuidadosamente en el espejo que estaba cerca de ella. Era cierto que la persona que se reflejaba no carecía de ninguna elegancia o gracia. Su traje de estilo imperial fabricado de chiffon enfatizaba su escote. Una cinta de satín azul anudada alrededor de la parte baja de sus senos y las mangas anchas con incrustaciones bordadas de seda blanca le daba una dimensión adicional a la tela. Una corona de flores adornaba su cabello rubio, el que había sido cortado hacía algunos años y que había hecho que Terry casi se desmayara cuando la vio por primera vez. Pero rápidamente se acostumbró a su nuevo corte y más aún le reconoció que se veía aún más bella de esa manera. Un brazalete de oro y plata prestado por Annie, se ajustaba a su muñeca. Exquisitos aretes hechos con perlas de Australia, que pertenecían a la madre de Anthony, embellecías sus lóbulos de los oídos, resaltando el brillo de sus mechones dorados.

Su mirada se nubló con los recuerdos de Anthony, evocó el amor de su juventud y sintió que su corazón se apretaba. ¿Sería posible que él la viera desde donde estaba? ¿Era él tan feliz como lo era ella? Seguramente sí, porque el mundo que lo rodeaba podría ser solo maravilloso, libre de las pruebas y adversidades de la vida, explotando por la alegría de reunirse con su madre. Él cuidaba de ella ahora; ella podía sentirlo cada día y eso la tranquilizaba. Él se había convertido en su ángel guardián cuando ella entró en la adolescencia y nunca dejó de serlo. ¡Ella lo extrañaba mucho, así como extrañaba a Alistair también! A ella le habría encantado verlos a los dos con Archie, vestidos en su traje escocés, tocando sus gaitas para darle la bienvenida.

Una mano amigable se posó sobre sus hombros, la fuerte y segura mano de Albert.

"También los extraño", le dijo, adivinando la razón de su repentina tristeza. "Pero ellos están aún más presentes hoy, créeme. Las rosas de Anthony nunca se habían visto más hermosas y nunca habían liberado tanto aroma. Y aún los chicos lograron hacer funcionar el modelo de avión controlado por radio que no funcionaba antes. Quizás pasó nuestro genio reparador"

Candy asintió estando de acuerdo, limpiando una lágrima con su sonrisa para esconder su pesar. De nuevo alguien más golpeó en la puerta. La voz de Archie se escuchó tras de ella.

"El sacerdote está aquí. Solo estamos esperando por ustedes para empezar"

"Vamos en camino, justo en un minuto" dijo Albert con una voz de mando, y luego se giró hacia Candy.

Tomó sus suaves y delicadas manos entre las suyas y suspiró con tristeza.

"Debo decir adiós a mi pequeña niña, la que escapó en un bote de remos, la que solía trepar a los árboles, y quien abofeteó a ese idiota de Neal…"

Candy elevó sus hombros, conteniendo su risa.

"Debo decir adiós a la joven chica que se hizo cargo de mi amnesia, quien me hizo un mejor hombre y más consciente de mis obligaciones. Sin tu ejemplo, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de la importante tarea que me había sido asignada. Quizás, aún sería un vagabundo, moviéndome de un continente a otro. Estoy muy feliz porque nuestros destinos se hubieran cruzado, convirtiéndome en tu protector. Si yo tuviera una hija, me gustaría que fuera justo como tú, porque un padre no puede soñar en alguien mejor…"

"Oh, Albert…" dijo Candy, visiblemente emocionada con sus confesiones.

"Pero en el presente, debo entregarte al cuidado de alguien más, y aunque todavía no me acostumbre a su mal temperamento, tengo que decir que no podría ser un mejor yerno. Él supo cómo encender la chispa en tus ojos que se había extinguido hacía muchos años; él supo cómo revivir la llama de la vida que permanecía en ti, y solo puedo bendecirlo por eso. Sé feliz mi dulce niña, toma completamente todo lo que la vida tiene que ofrecerte, vive tu amor de manera excesiva; ustedes dos lo merecen en demasía", añadió él, besando su frente tiernamente. Después, le ofreció su brazo al que ella le dio la bienvenida, temblando de emoción.

"Ahora, Señorita Candy White Andrew, déjeme guiarla hacia los pasos de la Señora Candy Graham Grandchester. Sé de alguien que está esperando impacientemente por verla…"

La puerta se abrió. La música religiosa empezó a sonar y elevó su melodiosa y conmovedora melodía. Con un nudo en su estómago, Candy respiró profundamente, bajó su velo sobre su rostro encantador sonrosado por la emoción, y caminó hacia la puerta, apretando suavemente el ramo de narcisos que Annie le había preparado y le había dejado en un florero en su mesita de noche, esperando por el GRAN momento. Miró por última vez su habitación, en donde vivió como una joven niña. Pasaba una página sobre su pasado, y se abría una nueva con ÉL, una página en blanco que pedía solo ser llenada con la bendición eufórica que estaba sintiendo. Miró a Albert quién observaba hacía atrás con una mirada embebida con confianza y ternura. Después, caminó hacia adelante, exuberante, hacia los pasos que la llevaban a su nuevo destino…

 _FIN_

 _Leia, mayo, 2011_


End file.
